


Payment

by superwholoki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e01 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Negan Smut Week, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholoki/pseuds/superwholoki
Summary: Negan catches you eyeing him after his grand entrance. He drags you back to the RV for a proper punishment.





	

You couldn’t bring yourself to acknowledge the gravity of the situation. Any rationalization you might have possessed was overridden by your captivation of the man standing before you. 

“This,” he begins, gesturing with barbed wire adorned bat, “is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be.”

Negan turned his gaze to meet your eyes. Your breathing shallowed. The intensity of the moment was building with each second only to be broken when he turned away continuing his allocution. Had your lust driven brain only imagined the silent exchange between the two of you?

“So, if someone comes to your door, you fucking let us in. We own that fucking door. You try to fucking stop us, we will fucking knock that fucker down.”

Pacing before the lineup of your group, Negan once again stopped in front of you but this time his gaze was fixed upon Rick who knelt beside you.

“You understand?”

Leaning in, Negan cupped his hand around his ear to emphasize the point. “What? No answer?”

Rick remained silent as he had since being brought before the Saviors. Backing up, Negan surveyed the group relishing in the terror he was inflicting.

“You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you?”

The slightest of gasps escaped your lips, not unnoticed by Negan. An authoritative man was a huge turn on for you and Negan was the epitome of power.

“You have something to say, doll?” A wide grin crossed his face which was now close enough to yours to feel his hot breath against your skin sending shivers through your body. You pressed your lips together willing yourself not to speak for fear of what might escape your mouth.

“Hmm.” Parting his teeth, Negan’s tongue grazed his lower lip seductively. His free hand brushed your long hair behind your ear as he leaned in further.

“Now am I fucking imagining things or are you fucking eye fucking me?” He whispered, low enough that those beside you were doubtful to hear.

Heat began building in your core. Unable to so much as form a coherent sentence, a sense of intoxication swept over you. Raising his voice a notch louder, Negan continued, “Seems none of you are capable of answering a fucking question. Now let me ask this one more time. Am I fucking right, doll?”

In full knowledge of what a dangerous game you were playing, you didn’t so much as think twice before responding with an affirmative nod. That was all he needed. Flashing an animalistic grin, Negan harshly grasped your arm, pulling you up with him.

“Now don’t any of you move until I get back.” Without another word, he turned heal dragging you along beside him. Nearly tripping over your own feet at the sudden action, you plummeted towards the gravel below causing Negan to tighten his grip preventing a painful headfirst fall. Swinging the RV door open with the hand carrying Lucille, Negan released his grip on you shoving you inside before slamming the door behind him leaving your comrades in shock and confusion.

Adjusting to your surroundings, you found yourself on a fold up mattress which you had tumbled into. Looking to Negan, you saw that he had carefully placed Lucille on a table beside the door. You eyed her cautiously. Taking notice of your apprehension, Negan said, “She’s a jealous bitch. But she won’t hurt you.”

“Does she have to be in the room?” You asked uncomfortably. Watching him with her, you saw his attachment, as if she were an extension of him. The thought of it was exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

Negan let out a deep chuckle. “She likes to watch.”

“And what exactly will she be watching?” You purred, rubbing your thighs together.

Negan advanced toward you. “First things first. Your group… you killed my people. A whole fucking damn shitload of them. More than I'm comfortable with.”

Confusion set in. You’d been certain that Negan had dragged you to his RV for reasons other than conversation but it seemed like the man enjoyed listening to the sound of his own voice a little too much and you were growing impatient.

“And for that, well, for that you gotta fucking pay. So, now... I am gonna fuck the holy fuck fucking fuckidy fuck outta you.”

Your eyes widened. You were sure your legs would have given out by now had you been standing. You were way in over your head and loving every minute of it.

Eyes piercing into yours, Negan continued, “Sound fair, doll?”

“Fair enough.” Crawling towards the edge of the mattress, you placed your hands on Negan’s shoulders sliding down to the zipper of his leather jacket. Bringing his hands up, he stilled yours.

“Sweetheart, this isn’t how this is going to go. Take off your clothes. I wanna see those titties.” 

Slowly you pulled your shirt over your head and unclasped your bra with shaking hands. Negan smiled, taking in the sight. In a sudden movement, he grasped your legs, pulling you to the edge of the bed where he slid down your pants and panties, discarding them on the floor leaving you completely naked. His rough fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin of your neck and down to your breasts. His gloved hand, soft and warm against your flesh. You tilted your head back letting out a soft moan. Lost in the moment, you were drowning in the pleasure of the caress of his hands which traveled down to your waist. His hands firmly gripped around your body as he abruptly flipped you onto your stomach. Placing his hands on either side of your hips, he adjusted your position. Inserting his knee between your legs, he pushed them further apart. In an attempt to gain friction, you eagerly leaned towards him only to be halted by his hand roughly grabbing a fistful of your hair holding you in place.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” You heard the sound of his zipper followed by the sensation of his cock against your slit. You cried out in pleasure when his cock slammed inside your walls. “Fuck.”

Lifting your hips and arching your back, you rocked readily against him earning a sharp slap to your ass. 

“I think you’ll learn pretty fucking quick who runs the show here, doll.”

Gripping his hands around your waist, Negan held you torturously still before setting his own brutal rhythm. The forceful thrust of his hips sent him deeper inside filling you to the hilt. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he pulled you tightly against his chest as he continued his unrelenting pace. 

Negan’s teeth grazed your neck, lapping his tongue across your smooth skin. His hands went to work caressing your breasts, first lightly teasing your hardened nipples. His fingers pinched down hard sending a wave of pleasure to your core. The sensation of it all was almost too much to bear in the most wonderful way. You weren’t sure how much more you could take. Negan’s cock pulsated inside your clenching walls and your vision began to blur. Shattering waves rushed over you as you fell limp in his arms. A string of curse words from Negan’s mouth being the last thing you heard .He pulled out and laid you back on the mattress.

Still dazed, you watched Negan in silence as he zipped his pants and picked up Lucille from the table. Smiling wickedly, he leaned in. “Lucille has needs of her own I need to tend to. I take care of my women. If you’ll be so kind as to fucking excuse me, I’ll be back when she’s finished.”

Negan left the RV, closing the door behind him leaving you hungry for his return.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Negan Smut Week. You can find me on tumblr @ superwholoki.tumblr.com


End file.
